Polyurethane resin can be utilized to create a cosmetic surface for any number of soft good products. In some applications, a textured feel can be applied to a polyurethane layer to create a pleasing texture having a matte finish. Unfortunately, polyurethane can be susceptible to staining from any number of compounds. Furthermore, application of a stain proofing layer by spraying, rolling or wet bath can cause an outside surface of the textured polyurethane layer generally results in the surface taking on a hard and/or shiny look and feel. This is caused by properties of the stain proofing layer that cause it to fill in texturing patterns of the polyurethane.
Therefore, what is desired is a way to improve stain resistance in a polyurethane cosmetic surface without adversely affecting cosmetic surface characteristics of the polyurethane.